The Time to Survive
by dip-the-snowfish
Summary: When Ecklie makes te team go out to develop team building skills noone expects Catherine's weekend to turn out the way it does. GSR with a bit of YoBling
1. Chapter 1

**(AN - Guys, this is my first fic so be nice. Criticism is okay but NO FLAMES please!)**

Disclaimer: Roses are read,Violets are blue, I don't own CSI, Please don't sue!

Grissom sighed and put his head in his hands. The same head that Ecklie would sever and hang in his office if Gil didn't do _something_ to help his team develop "team building skills" as the memo said. He stared at the memo for the millionth time that morning - as if staring at it would suddenly make it vanish and leave the new 'Entomologist's Digest' in its place.

_Gil,_

_The sheriff and I feel that you and your team need to work on 'team building skills'. I recommend that you enroll them in something soon, if you wish for your paycheck to remain consistent._

_Have a nice day,_

_Conrad_

"Stupid git." Grissom thought to himself. "He wouldn't know what a team was if it danced in front of him naked doing the hokey pokey!" He let an exasperated sigh and leant back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Grissom?" Grissom opened his eyes and looked at his watch. 5:30. Good, shift was almost up.

"What is it Catherine?"

"Grissom, you've been in this office for hours. I know you have serious issues when it comes to showing human emotion and being social, but this is getting ridiculous. What have you been doing in here anyway?" He threw her the memo.

"Trying to find a way out of being social," He smirked. Catherine hit him over the head with the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be one of his many copies of Entomologist's Digest. "Hey, thanks, I was looking for that." Catherine just shook her head, with a small, indiscreet I'm-trying-not-to-laugh smile on her face.

"Seriously though" she continued. "What are you going to do about this?" Grissom shrugged. "GRISSOM! I happen to _like _the amount of pay I get! Okay. I hereby decide that _I _will organize this…thing. I'll notify you with the details. And with that, she took the memo and stalked out if the office, making a beeline for the payphone, since her cell was currently charging by the biscuit barrel.

"Bye!" Grissom muttered to her retreating back. "Don't bother to fill me in or anything!" Catherine turned and blew a kiss over her shoulder before continuing on her way down the hallway.

**Now go to that little button right below this that says "go" right next to submit review, and tell me what you think - please do - it helps me improve**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN S**orry this took so long guys-ive been busy. But u can expect me 2 update heaps faster now, cause were on holidays now. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and please keep reviewing, it motivates me 2 write the next chapter!)

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue,I don't own CSI, please don't sue!

"Okay people, I have some news!" Catherine announced the morning after her - ah - chat with Grissom. "We're all going orienteering this weekend!" Sara groaned, Nick and Greg grinned, Warrick smirked and Grissom looked confused.

"Orien-what-ing?"

"Orienteering." Sara repeated with a sigh. It's this outdoors thing where you have to follow a map to look for markers in the bush. It's tiring and pointless, and you get COVERED in scratches. Last time I did it I was like…11, and I got bitten by some bug. And no, I can't remember what the bug _or _the bite looked like, she said, glaring at Grissom, who held his hands up in silent mock defeat.

"Greeeeeeat. Can't we just…like…go out to breakfast or something?"

"NO, Gil. You can strangle Ecklie all you want when you get back, but now we have to plan this thing, or we can say goodbye to all our money." Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg looked at her inquisitively. "Ecklie says that if we don't do something to work on our "team building" skills all our paychecks are going to be cut."

"So we're going orienteering?" Sara asked.

"Yup"

"Cat - I fail to see the connection there. We could just go play Frisbee in the park or something."

"I'm with Sara on this." Grissom remarked. "Orien…whatever its called…seems a bit extreme. And besides, it's the middle of Winter! We'll freeze out there!"

"Oh stop complaining you two. This could be fun. I did orienteering when I was in high school. Being 6'2 has its advantages." Warrick smirked.

"Yeah guys, lets get out there and have some fun!"

"Greg, why are you always so cheerful?" Greg shrugged

"I dunno Gris, you tell me" Grissom just shook his head and turned back to Catherine.

"So you're saying that we're headed out into the middle of nowhere in the middle of winter to look for pointless markers that hold no meaning to any of us?" Grissom asked with a sigh, looking annoyed now - not confused.

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up" Catherine turned to the rest of the group. "Well, if any of you are getting paid too much at the moment - that's fine with me, but _I _am going orienteering."

A good may more minutes, grumbles and arguments later, it was settled. The team was going orienteering.

"Uh…there's one more thing before we wrap this up"

"What now Catherine?" came the complaint from somewhere around Sara's general direction.

"Since the point of this is to develop 'team building skills', everyone is going to be paired up for this, and you'll have to work together to finish." A mixture of groans and whoops followed this statement, and Catherine stood in the middle, smirking. "Okay, so there are six of us, so there are the numbers 1-3 in this hat. You'll all pick out a number, and the person with the same number as you is your partner."

Grissom bravely stepped forward first, and whilst wishing with all his might NOT to be paired with Greg, drew out a number-2. He sighed and stepped back, allowing Nick to step up and choose a number. "Okay I got 1" exclaimed Nick. "You didn't get 1 did you Gris?" Grissom shook his head.

"Now it's Greggie's turn!" exclaimed Greg, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"No it's not, its Warrick's turn" said Warrick, mimicking Greg's tone of voice, as he stepped in front and shoved his hand into the hat. _"please not Grissom…please not Grissom…please not Grissom"_. As much as he admired the other man at work, he didn't think he'd be able to spent 48 hours with Grissom running every which way trying to catch some bug to add to his collection. He looked at the paper. "3". He looked at Grissom inquisitively, and let out a relieved sigh when the other man shook his head.

"Me next" said Sara. "This is going to be _such _a fun weekend!" Shaking her head, she slipped her hand into the hat and pulled out a slip, opened it and stared at it. She blinked, and stared at it some more.

"Hello! Earth to Sara!"

"What…oh yeah. I got number 2"


	3. Chapter 3

OMG guys - i owe you a MASSIVE apology for not updating for so long. I had the biggest case of writers block. Haven't overcome it but i couldn't make you wait any longer. You can all hate me if you want - i totally understand. I promise though - no more long waits. Luv ya all! mwa!

* * *

Grissom's head jerked up, and his eyes met Sara's. _"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap… this is NOT happening!"_ He now had to get lost in the bush with the _one_ person who could get under his defenses. He'd even prefer Greg to Sara! He took a deep breath and sank further down into his chair. Catherine stepped up to the hat and pulled out a slip.

"3" She looked at Warrick, and shot him a warm smile. This would be a good opportunity to get to know him on a more personal level. **(AN: this story is written pre-Mea Culpa, so the team is still together and Warrick isn't married)**

"I guess that means I'm with you Greggo" Nick didn't really mind, away from work Greg was a fun person to hang out with, and he figured that he would need a few laughs over the course of the weekend.

"Okay people, that pretty much wraps it up. We'll meet back here 8:00am on Saturday. That gives us an hour after shift to go home, have a shower, get changed etc." Everyone stood up to get back to work. "Oh, and don't forget the sleeping bags!" If looks could kill, Catherine would've been dead in an instant, considering the glares that came her way.

* * *

3 days later, a dreary group of Night-shift CSIs stood in a tight group in the parking lot. At least it wasn't snowing. "Okay everyone, into a car with your partner and follow me and Warrick, and we'll see you when we get there.

"Okay, here we are. This is David" she gestured to a man standing beside her who looked to be in his late forties. He gave them all a friendly wave and a smile.

" Hey guys, well get out your packs and follow me. We'll go up to the hut over there," he pointed to a hut about a hundred meters away."

"Sure" Chorused the rest of the team. They got their packs and headed up to the hut.

"Catherine you are so dead!" Grissom muttered under his breath, jogging to catch up to her. She just smiled and sped up.

"Hurry up Gil, it's cold out here"

* * *

"Man, this sucks" muttered Sara. They had been tramping in the bush for over an hour. "I officially give up! Lets just go back to the car"

"Okay. I agree, which makes it unanimous! Let's go!" They headed off, back down the side of the mountain, when Grissom stopped. "Shhh. Do you hear that?" Sara stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, shrugging.

"Probably nothing"

"I don't think so - Sara…" his eyes widened as the sound got louder. He pushed her off the side of the track, into a cave that was nearby. Just as she was protesting that she didn't have her pack, and what the hell was he doing anyway, he pushed her down on to the ground, and threw himself on top of her, shielding her head with his arms.

"Grissom, what the hell has got into…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" But her screams were shattered by the deafening sound that now encased the two of them. The rumbling soon stopped, and a silence descended upon them. "Grissom, what happened?"

"Sara, you have to promise not to freak out okay?" He asked her, reaching into his pack with one hand for the matches, and clutching her hand with the other.

"Okay"

"I think there was an avalanche. I think… I think we might be buried"


End file.
